The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Minvera (George Carlin).
Here is part thirteen of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Koko (from Chugginton) as Daisy *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta, Elsie, and Victoria as Themselves *Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel *Casey Jr (from Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Thomas *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Narrator (of Daisy for the US) - George Carlin Transcript *Narrator: Jebidiah and Tootle were impressed. Casey Jr's recent accident had caused them a great deal of trouble. And Emelius Browne is waiting for them with important news. (Tootle and Jebidiah stop) *Emelius Browne: Here. *Narrator: He said. *Emelius Browne: Is Minvera, the diesel railcar, who has come to help while Casey is uh, in dispose. (Minvera's theme plays) *Tootle: Please, sir. *Narrator: Asked Tootle. *Tootle: Will she go, Sir, when Casey comes back? *Emelius Browne: That depends. *Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. *Emelius Browne: Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable. *Tootle and Jebidiah: Yes, sir. We'll try, sir. *Narrator: Said the engines. *Emelius Browne: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey. Tootle and Jebidiah's whistles toot as Minvera's horn honks as they set off) *Narrator: Minvera was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. *Minvera: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung. And anything smelly is bad for my swerves. *(Tootle, Jebidiah, and Minvera leave the shed) *Narrator: Next, they tried the carriage shed. *(Tootle and Jebidiah's whistles toot and Minveras horn honk as they come to a stop inside the carriage shed where they see Casey Jr's yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, red caboose, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Minvera: This is better. *Narrator: Said Minvera.. *Minvera: But whatever is that rubbish? *Narrator: The rubbish turned out to be Casey's coaches and Jebidiah's coaches, who were most defended. *Casey Jr and Jebidiah's Coaches: We won't stay here to be insulted. *Narrator: They fumed. Tootle and Jebidiah had to take them away and spent half the night soothing their hurt feelings. *(Tootle's whistle toots as he takes Casey's coaches, while Jebidiah's bell rings as he collects his coaches and van) *Narrator: The engines woke next morning feeling exhausted. Minvera on the other hand felt bright and cheerful. *Minvera: Ooh, ooh. *Narrator: She tooted as she came out of the yard and back to the station. (Minvera stops at the station) *Minvera: Look at me. *Narrator: She purred to the passengers. *Minvera: I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Casey's bumpy old coaches now. (A flashback shows Casey hauling his yellow coach, 3 blue boxvans, 1 red caboose, and 1 white observation coach) *Narrator: The passengers waited for Minvera to start. But she didn't. *(some music plays) *Narrator: She saw that some wagons were about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. *(Jebidiah couples some wagons to Minvera) *Minvera: Do they expect me-- to pull them?! *Minvera's Driver: Surely. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Minvera's Driver: You can pull some vans. *Minvera: I won't! *Narrator: Said Minvera. *Minvera: Let Tootle do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. *Narrator: She began to shutter violently. (Minvera shakes) *Minvera's Driver: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Minvera: Come on, now. Back down. *Narrator: Minvera lurched backward. (Minvera backs up) She was so cross that she blew a fuse. *Minvera: Told you. *Narrator: She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. *Minvera: It's fitter's orders. *Narrator: She said. *Passengers: What is? *Minvera: My fitter's a very nice van. He comes every week and examins me carefully. "Minvera," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung, and pulling is bad for your swerves." So there you go. *Narrator: Finished Minvera. *Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. *Narrrator: Said the stationmaster. *Shunter: I can't understand. *Narrator: Said the shunter. *Shunter: Whatever made Emelius Browne send us such a feeble... *Minvera: Feeble? FEEBLE?! *Narrator: Spluttered Minvera. *Minvera: Let me! *Passengers: Stop arguing. *Narrator: Grumbled the passengers. *Passengers: We're late already. (the passengers get on board Minvera) *Narrator: So the passengers got on board, and Minvera purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She may now enjoy her journey. *Minvera: That's a good story. *Narrator: She chuckled. *Minvera: I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. *Narrator: But she said it to herself.Category:Julian Bernardino